parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Tugboat's Timeline - Julian Bernardino's Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) Version.
Here is a timeline for Theodore Tugboat (Spyro the Dragon) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot - Eric (US)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (furious voice) *Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot - Julie (US)/Wiseguy (angry voice)/Jennifer (US) (furious voice) *Truro as Aku Aku - Joey (US)/Dave (US) (angry voice)/Simon (England) (furious voice) *Clayton as Papu Papu - Junwoo *Bedford as Ripper Roo - Magnus *Canso Colossus as Koala Kong - Miguel/Eric (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo - Simon (England)/Wiseguy (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) *Bobby as Doctor Nitrus Brio - Marko *Oliver as Doctor Neo Cortex - Diesel (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Zip and Zug as Komodo Moe and Joe - Kidaroo (US)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) and Evil Genius (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Eric (US) (furious voice) *Digby as Tiny Tiger - Dallas (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Izzy Gomez - French Fry (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Hank as Polar - Kidaroo (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Diesel (US) (furious voice) *Baddeck as Pura - Diesel (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Pingu as Penta Penguin - Paul (US)/Simon (England) (angry voice)/Eric (US) (furious voice) *Foduck as Dingodile - Professor (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Bluenose as Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Lawrence (England)/Diesel (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Cabot as Uka Uka - Duncan (England)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Grampus as Baby - Brian (England)/Simon (England) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Canso as Nitrous Oxide - Lawrence (England)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Diesel (US) (furious voice) *Lilly as Megumi - Ivy (US)/Kimberly (US) (angry voice)/Princess (US) (furious voice) *Pugwash as Isabella - Elizabeth (England)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Sigrid as Ami - Jennifer (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Sally Seaplane as Liz - Emma (England)/Jennifer (US) (angry voice)/Ivy (US) (furious voice) *Big Toot as Rilla Roo - Kerem *Big Mac as Bearminator - Liang *George as Crunch Bandicoot - Simon (England)/Dave (US) (angry voice)/Duncan (England) (furious voice) *Zak as Rok-Ko - French Fry (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Zebedee as Wa-Wa - Willem *Blair as Py-Ro - Henrik *Burke as Lo-Lo - David (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Baron Greenback as Emperor Velo - Dave (US)/Eric (US) (angry voice)/Alan (US) (furious voice) *Mojo Jojo as Krunk - French Fry (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Kidaroo (US) (furious voice) *Cajun Fox as Nash - Zack (US)/Eric (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice) *Jasper and Horace as Norm - Young Guy (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) and Wiseguy (US)/Paul (US) (angry voice)/Eric (US) (furious voice) *Eddy's Brother as Geary - Duncan (England)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Fake Theodore as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot - Eric (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Simon (England) (furious voice) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley as Zem and Zam - Simon (England)/Brian (England) (angry voice)/Eric (US) (furious voice) and Brian (England)/Kidaroo (US)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Fundy as N Trance - Liang *Guysborough as Real Velo - French Fry (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Madam Mim as Nina Cortex - Susan (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Northumberland Submarine as Farmer Ernest - Paul (US)/Wiseguy (US) (angry voice)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice) *Gordon as Rusty Walrus - Diesel (US)/Young Guy (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (US) (furious voice) *Cruella DeVille as Madame Amberly - Susan (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Nuka as Skunk - Dallas (US)/Kidaroo (US) (angry voice)/Eric (US) (furious voice) *Rabbits - Various Go!Animate Voices *Banzai and Ed as Victor and Moritz - Wiseguy (US) and Alan (US)/Dallas (US) (angry voice)/Wiseguy (furious voice) *Evil Theodore Tugboat as Nega Crash - Eric (US)/Alan (US) (angry voice)/Scary Voice (US) (furious voice) *Narrator: Lawrence (England) *and more Transcript Theodore Tugboat 1 *Bobby: (Marko's voice) But, Mr. Oliver, we have not determined the cause of past failures. *Oliver: (Diesel's voice) You moron! This tugboat will be my General and will lead my army to conquer the world. Now I shall reign... TRIUMPHANT! *Theodore Tugboat: (Eric's voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Oliver: (Diesel's voice) Our success is closer than ever before. Now... Put Theodore into the Vortex. *Bobby: (Marko's voice) But, Mr. Oliver, the Vortex is not ready. We don't know what might happen next. *Theodore Tugboat: (Eric's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (breaks himself free) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm free! *Oliver: (Diesel's voice) Oh no! We've lost another failure again! Capture them! *Rebecca: (Julie's voice) Wait for me, Theodore! *Bobby: (Marko's voice) Oh no! They got away! Now we'll never make them prepared! Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back *Izzy Gomez: (French Fry's voice) But, Mr. Oliver, in order to reach full power, we need not only your master crystal and also the remaining 25 slave crystals on the surface. Don't you think we should retrieve them by getting more earthbound operatives? *Oliver: (Diesel's voice) You fool! You don't think I'm unaware of this, do you? Then we'll find an enemy if more friends are coming on the surface. *Narrator: (Lawrence's voice) Meanwhile, somewhere, at the docks... *Emily: (Kimberly's voice) Wake up, Theodore. My battery got fried. Can you get useful and bring me an extra battery? *Theodore: (Eric's voice) Yes, I can. Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped! *Cabot: (Duncan's voice) (Old Voice Alert!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Oliver, how could you fail me for the last time? For that, I will get Digby, Foduck, Bluenose, and Izzy Gomez to help out. Guys, come here. *Digby: (Dallas' voice) Anything you want? *Foduck: (Professor's voice) What is it, Cabot? *Bluenose: (Lawrence's voice) Yes? *Izzy Gomez: (French Fry's voice) You called? *Oliver: (Diesel's voice) We need help to get the gems and crystals. Because that Theodore and his friends are going to get them. Theodore Team Racing *Canso: (Lawrence's voice) Welcome, racers. I challenge to a race around the park. *Truro: (Joey's voice) Is that a challenge? Let's race against them. *Hank: (Kidaroo's voice) Yay! I love races. *Baddeck: (Diesel's voice) I agree with everyone. Theodore Bash *Cabot: (Duncan's voice) Let's have a contest with your players against mine. *Truro: (Joey's voice) Very well. We'll summon the teams. Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver *Cabot: (Duncan's voice) I've got elemental tugboats, you imbeciles, fools, and nincompoops, since you can't do anything right. *Zak: (French Fry's voice) I'm Zak. *Zebedee: (Willem's voice) I'm Zebedee. *Burke: (Henrik's voice) I'm Burke. *Blair: (David's voice) And I'm Blair. *George: (Simon's voice) I'm George. I've been trained in the Jedi Arts by Mr. Oliver. Theodore Nitro Kart *Baron Greenback: (Dave's voice) Ready to race? *Mojo Jojo: (French Fry's voice) I am. *Cajun Fox: (Zack's voice) Me too. *Jasper and Horace (Young Guy's voice and Wiseguy's voice) Us three. *Eddy's Brother: (Duncan's voice) Me four. *Fake Theodore: (Eric's voice) Me five. *Dick Dastardly and Muttley: (Simon's voice and Brian's voice) Us six. *Fundy: (Liang's voice) Me seven. *Guysborough: (French Fry's voice) Me eight. *Narrator: (Lawrence's voice) Let the race begin! Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity *Theodore Tugboat: (Eric's voice) Uh-oh. Looks like me and Oliver have a Twinsanity. *Oliver: (Diesel's voice) That is correct. And I'm an evil scientist. What do you expect? It's only a game. *Emily: (Kimberly's voice) You monster! Let Theodore go! Trivia *This is a voice cast, inspired by Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded: The Movie. Category:Julian Bernardino